1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a multi-function peripheral device having various functions such as a copy function, a facsimile function, a printer function, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-function peripheral device constructed in such a manner that various functions such as a copy function, a facsimile function, a printer function, etc. are installed and implemented in one device, is well known.
According to the multi-function peripheral device thus constructed, when the device receives a facsimile communication while printing print data transmitted from a computer connected to the multi-function peripheral device, image data received through a telephone line are stored into a memory and then printed on a sheet by a printer. At this time, if a special-purpose sheet for the printer function such as a high-quality sheet for an ink jet printer or an OHP transparent sheet is set for print, the image data received through the facsimile communication are unintentionally printed on this special-purpose sheet. In order to avoid this printing, the multi-function peripheral device is provided with a printer priority function that stores the image data received through the facsimile function into a memory when the printer function is executed and executing the print operation based on the printer function preferentially to the print operation of the image data received through the facsimile communication (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei-7-759).
However, even when the printer priority function is executed, the capacity in which the print data can be stored is equal to that when the printer function is executed, so that when the print data input from a computer are high-resolution and complicated print data, all the print data cannot be stored at a time. In this case, it is necessary to input the print data from the computer time at many times. Accordingly, even when the printer priority function is executed, the print output time cannot be shortened.
The invention overcomes the above problem of the prior art, and has an aspect that provides a multi-function peripheral device with which a memory having a larger capacity than that when a printer function is executed is allowed to be used when a printer priority function is executed and thus a suitable print output can be achieved even when print data input from a computer are high-resolution and complicated.
In order to attain the above aspect, the multi-function peripheral device operates such that when a printer function (first function) is executed, print data are allowed to be stored until the amount of the print data reaches a first storage capacity in any data storage area, and when a priority mode of executing a printer function preferentially is executed, the print data are allowed to be stored until the amount of the print data reaches a second storage capacity larger than the first storage capacity.
According to the above multi-function peripheral device, even when the print data input from a computer are high-resolution and complicated, a large amount of print data at the time the printer function is executed can be stored when the priority mode is executed, thereby avoiding a memory full state. Further, the print data from external devices can be input at any time, and thus the print output time can be reduced.
Furthermore, when a facsimile function (second function) is executed, image data received through a telephone line may be allowed to be stored until the amount of the image data reaches a third storage capacity smaller than the second storage capacity. In this case, when the facsimile function is executed, even a large amount of the image data can be received. In addition, the residual storage capacity of any data storage area can be used as a recording buffer.
The second storage capacity may be set to be substantially all the storage capacity of any data storage area. In this case, the storage capacity for print data input from the computer can be maximized. Therefore, even when the print data are high-resolution and complicated, a full memory state can be avoided, and print data from the external sources can be input at any time, thereby reducing the print output time.